thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Collins
Bryan Richard Tyler Collins: Is a main character and spouse of David Sawyer. He is a father to Sawyer and his siblings Biography Season One Pilot Bryan is first shown trying to create a video for his unborn child. The video starts out with him saying how desperately they want him/her. Later on he is seen telling his partner, David, that he wants to have a baby. At first, David doesn't know if they're ready because they wont be a normal family, but after they see a bunch of abnormal families in the park, Bryan explains to David that they are "The New Normal". Garry from Expanding Families comes over, but when he asks who will be the biological father they both say it will be them. After they then find a woman to be the egg donor, He and David then meet with Melissa. She threatens them through blackmail, saying that she'll drink alchohol and smoke if they don't give her a BMW. It is found out that she's not pregnant and that they found a new surrogate, Goldie, who Bryan says he's fond of. Bryan then tells David that he can be the biological father. In the end, he and David buy Goldie a lawyer suit. Sofa's Choice Baby Clothes Obama Mama Nanagasm Bryanzilla The Godparent Trap Para-New Normal Activity Unplugged Pardon Me The XY Factor Baby Proofing The Goldie Rush Relationships David Sawyer Main Article: Bryan-David Relationship Trivia *Claims to have OCD: 'Obsessive Chic Disorder'. (Sofa's Choice) *Writes for a Television show called 'Sing'.[[Ali Adler]'s Twitter feed]. *Is the first seen character. *Had a date with Lance Bass the night he met David, but got stood up. (Sofa's Choice) *He is loosely based on the creator, Ryan Murphy. *He hides junk food around the house because David doesn't let him eat it. (Obama Mama) *He wears tinted sunscreen. *The preliminary name for the character was originally "Bryan Buckley"."Andrew Rannells: Gay And Serious In 'New Normal'" - NPR.org *He's lactose intolerant. (Baby Clothes) *He 'eats his feelings' when he is upset. (Bryanzilla) *He gets all his news from People Magazine. (Bryanzilla) *He was raised Catholic and loves the religion, but strayed away from it. (The Godparent Trap) *He's envious of Jesus' abs. (The Godparent Trap) *His Twitter user name is very similar to creator Ryan Murphy's. *Halloween is his favorite holiday. (Para-New Normal Activity) Gallery The-new-normal-justin-bartha-andrew-rannells-ellen-barkin-ryan-murphy.jpg Bryan.jpg images (36).jpg the-new-normal1-400x293.jpg The new normal-show.jpg images (38).jpg the_new_normal_bartha_rannels_a_l.jpg The-New-Normal-NBC-Sofas-Choice-4-550x366.jpg Newnormal.jpg Doyle-new-normal09rv1.JPG 06 NUP 151466 FULL.jpg The-New-Normal-Andrew-Rannells-Justin-Bartha1.jpg The-new-normal.jpg 634829600531400000.jpg Baby clthes.jpg Rsz picture1.jpg The-new-normal-review article story main.jpg Sofas-Choice.jpg Nup.jpg Bryan-Jane-Rocky.jpeg Davidbryan.jpg IMG 1465.PNG IMG 1466.JPG IMG 1467.JPG IMG 1468.PNG IMG 1469.JPG IMG 1472.JPG IMG 1473.JPG Screen-capture-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef017d3c31b7d2970c-800wi.jpeg Bravid bedroom.png Bravid.png bryan.png Bryanzilla25.JPG Bryanzilla24.JPG Bryanzilla23.JPG Bryanzilla20.JPG Bryanzilla19.JPG Bryanzilla18.JPG Bryanzilla17.JPG Bryanzilla14.JPG Bryanzilla7.JPG Bryanzilla5.JPG Pilot21.JPG Pilot20.JPG Pilot15.JPG Pilot14.JPG Pilot13.JPG Pilot11.JPG Pilot9.JPG Pilot6.JPG Pilot4.JPG Pilot2.JPG Pilot1.JPG Sofas Choice20.JPG Sofas Choice19.JPG Sofas Choice18.JPG Sofas Choice17.JPG Sofas Choice16.JPG Sofas Choice15.JPG Sofas Choice14.JPG Sofas Choice13.JPG Sofas Choice12.JPG Sofas Choice11.JPG Sofas Choice10.JPG Sofas Choice7.JPG Sofas Choice5.JPG Sofas Choice3.JPG Sofas Choice2.JPG Sofas Choice1.JPG Baby Clothes7.JPG Baby Clothes5.JPG Baby Clothes3.JPG Baby Clothes1.JPG bryan 01.jpg bryan 02.png The Godparent Trap 24.JPG The Godparent Trap 23.JPG The Godparent Trap 22.JPG The Godparent Trap 20.JPG The Godparent Trap 18.JPG The Godparent Trap 15.JPG The Godparent Trap 14.JPG The Godparent Trap 13.JPG The Godparent Trap 12.JPG The Godparent Trap 10.JPG The Godparent Trap 9.jpg The Godparent Trap 8.jpg 107 04.jpg 107 03.jpg 107 02.jpg Pardon Me23.JPG Pardon Me22.JPG Pardon Me21.JPG Pardon Me16.jpg Pardon Me11.jpg Pardon Me10.jpg Pardon Me6.jpg Pardon Me3.jpg Pardon Me1.jpg Unplugged18.JPG Unplugged17.JPG Unplugged15.JPG Unplugged14.JPG Unplugged13.JPG Unplugged8.JPG Unplugged7.JPG Unplugged5.JPG Unplugged3.JPG Unplugged2.JPG Unplugged1.JPG Unplugged 3.JPG Goldie Rush 37.jpg Goldie Rush 36.jpg Goldie Rush 32.jpg Goldie Rush 30.jpg Goldie Rush 29.jpg Goldie Rush 27.jpg Goldie Rush 26.jpg Goldie Rush 23.jpg Goldie Rush 20.jpg Goldie Rush 19.jpg Goldie Rush 14.jpg Goldie Rush 13.jpg Goldie Rush 12.jpg Goldie Rush 11.jpg Goldie Rush 10.jpg Goldie Rush 9.jpg Goldie Rush 7.jpg Quotes Main Aritcle: Bryan's Quotations References Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Sawyer-Collins Family